


Disgusting By LithiumNails (continued!)

by jubjub



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjub/pseuds/jubjub
Summary: FIRST CHAPTER IS NOT MY WORK! (ArchiveOfOurOwn TOS: Fair use and Transformative work) See end notes of chapter 2 for details./This is the recovery of LithiumNails story: Disgusting/I managed to recover quite a way into the chapters. All work after the first chapter is my own: This is fair use and transformativeSummary:A dark high school AU, in which Annie Leonhardt is a sexual masochist, relying on her bitter rival Mikasa Ackerman to get her off and keep her secret. Unbeknownst to one another, each girl has a great deal struggling with the implications of their relationship.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this series a lot so I did my best to recover as much as possible for the Mikkannie fandom, I couldn't find out what happened to LithiumNails nor could I find this fanfic on any other sites, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> From Chapter 13 onwards it will be my own additions to finish off this story and doing it as much justice I can.

Hey guys, sorry but the creator LithiumNails requested I take this down. 

It was a great piece of writing. 


	2. Chapter 13 (Continuation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter as an introduction into the continuation!  
> I am aiming for a slightly more wholesome end than the original author (Lithium Nails) but dont worry the dirty sex and smut wont be left out

Ever since the two had gotten home the atmosphere hadn't felt right, despite it being Mikasa's room where usually they would feel most relaxed, she can tell that the fear she felt after hearing that Annie's father picked her up is penetrating the room and making Eren worry too.

"Shouldn't you go and, uhm, check on her?"

Mikasa paused, going over to Annie's now probably isn't what had been agreed upon, surely that arrangement was over? 

"Maybe I should."

Eren just nodded sagely as though he had any idea as to why she was worried, that stupid bruise they fought about, and the chair that blocked Annie's door. Mikasa could barely sit still thinking about it. Eren suddenly stills and his brows shoot up, he even almost raises an accusatory finger.

"Oh! Ohhh...right...you don't like her...Should I go?"

"..I'll go." 

* * *

The sound of pushing the window up in Annie's room felt like the equivalent of a sigh of relief until she looked up and saw Annies still body under the cover, not even flinching to the noise of an intruder.

"..Annie?"

"Mikasa?" she coughed, popping her head out from under the covers, "didn't expect this so soon."

Mikasa flushed "You wish" she scoffed moving closer to Annie's bed, "I- uh, Are you okay?"

"Oh.." Annie chuckled gently, causing herself a small coughing fit, "Yeah I'm fine...he just wanted to shout at me for something I did recently." Annie looked down at the blanket covering her, "And now I'm ill." and as if on cue she sneezed with a gentle slam of her head down onto the pillow.

Mikasa didn't know what to say and felt embarrassed for even showing up. Now it looks like she cares. 

Suddenly though, Annie is laughing, and Mikasa can't take her eyes off of her, Mikasa feels her face heat up, shes never laughed for her like this, sometimes with her friends, even once with Eren, but Mikasa had never seen it directed at herself before.

After Annie opened her eyes after the laugh attack she said "You can be really cute sometimes, Mikasa" but her eyes quickly shut again, and Mikasa couldn't help but remember when Annie had shut her eyes that one time they fucked. "A-"

"He hurt my hand."

"..What?"

"Taking me home, he grabbed my hand. It hurts." Annie smiled gently, "but that's all."

Before Mikasa can process it Annie is coughing again, Mikasa wastes no time sitting down on the bed, "Can you stop talking? You're sick."

Annie's eyes opened again, but this time they looked sad, "...I know I'm sick."

Mikasa feels anger bubble up in her chest...it isn't directed at Annie anymore, she has been taking this out on Annie for too long, "not like that.." pulling Annies sheets down a little, she sees Annie's hand caressing the other slightly bruised one on her chest, Mikasa gently grabs the first one and moves it away, then gently covering the bruised one. Annie just stares at her, when Mikasa looks up from her hand to Annie's eyes she almost jumps out of her skin, Annie's eyes are fierce and hot, and suddenly Mikasa feels vulnerable in the way that only Annie makes her feel. 

"I..I should go ..I'm glad you're okay."

Annie is still looking at her but Mikasa can't meet her eyes, she swiftly takes her hand back, awkwardly focusing on readjusting the blanket over Annie once more, "Mikasa,"

There's a moment of silence while Mikasa stands and composes herself, then looks back at Annie, "Yeah?"

"You've never shared me."

The silence becomes deadly and Mikasa feels her chest squeeze tight remembering how she treated Annie after seeing that bruise. "Mm." Mikasa just nodded and stepped back, afraid of staying there and having to face her guilt in front of the very cause of it. "I think I knew.."

"He only does it when I make him seriously mad. I'm okay."

Mikasa felt her interest pique and before she could stop herself she asked: "What was it today?" 

Annie simply rolls her head to face the wall, "I stayed at Ymirs."

Mikasa's chest hurt even more now, every time she thought of Ymir and Annie it was unbearable, maybe because Ymir's a goddamn predator, but she couldn't say it, somehow no matter how much she wanted to warn Annie she couldn't, "Okay."

"You're still not...sharing me..." Annie whispered, somehow when Mikasa managed to hear it, her whole body heated up.

_Damn even now I'm still trained for it when I walk into this room..._

The next thing she heard was Annie's breathing settle into a gentle snoring, 

The tension left Mikasa's body and she laughed. 

* * *

When Mikasa got home, Eren was waiting around in the living room, "Mika! So! She good?"

"She's fine." 

"She coming in tomorrow?" 

"Probably not,"

"Oh? Why not? The heck...You just said shes fine!"

"Well she's sick, but she's okay."

After Eren rambled about how that's not 'someone being fine' Mikasa still couldn't focus on anything other than the warmth she felt thinking about Annie's words and...how stupidly cute she was. 

_I really am a 'flaming dyke' aren't I..?_

With a burning heat all over her and covered in sweat Annie could barely think anything but one thought wouldn't stop _Oh my god! what did I say to Mikasa!_ Annie rolled over in her bed for the hundredth time, 

_That was so....embarrassing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally give me any and all advice, I love a good bit of criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this series a lot so I did my best to recover as much as possible for the Mikkannie fandom, I couldn't find out what happened to LithiumNails nor could I find this fanfic on any other sites, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> From Chapter 13 (after chapter 1) onwards it will be my own additions to finish off this story and doing it as much justice I can.
> 
> Posted under the Archive of our own rights to post: transformative and Fair use work: see quotes "Why does the OTW believe that transformative works are legal?  
> Copyright is intended to protect the creator’s right to profit from her work for a period of time to encourage creative endeavor and the widespread sharing of knowledge. But this does not preclude the right of others to respond to the original work, either with critical commentary, parody, or, we believe, transformative works.
> 
> What exactly is fair use?  
> Fair use is the right to make some use of copyrighted material without getting permission or paying. It is a basic limit on copyright law that protects free expression. “Fair use” is an American phrase, although all copyright laws have some limits that keep copyright from being private censorship.
> 
> Fair use favors uses that (1) are noncommercial and not sold for a profit; (2) are transformative, adding new meaning and messages to the original; (3) are limited, not copying the entirety of the original; and (4) do not substitute for the original work. None of these factors is absolutely necessary for fair use, but they all help, and we believe that fanworks like those in the archive easily qualify as fair uses based on all these factors"


End file.
